


So Cute

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Reba, Bad Stiles, M/M, Nogi Stiles, full wolf shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter trusts Stiles. Stiles trusts the voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cute

Peter, as a man, is gorgeous. His creepy alpha form was not, and after he returned from the dead, he looked a little worn and a little thin. But it didn’t take long for him to determine his back-to-life style with the slightly smarmy goatee that goes well with his smirk and the too deep v-necks and too tight jeans.

They highlight body parts Stiles, who didn’t even know he was bisexual, has found he’s fond of. To put it mildly. Peter may not have the flashy abs that Derek does (and honestly, Derek’s kind of too hairy for Stiles’ tastes) but he’s got that terrific corded neck and those ridiculous biceps and chest with just the right amount of hair that is always on display. And that’s not even talking about those thighs. Or the shoulders that Stiles loves to hold onto while Peter’s pounding into him.

Yes, it took a little while, and actually more convincing than people would think, but Stiles finally gained Peter’s confidence enough to get him into bed. After that, their relationship slowly developed.  Peter trusts him and now they’re trusted to be alone together – at least enough that Scott or Derek don’t lurk outside his house, watching the zombie wolf and being the self-proclaimed protectors of the pack’s human. Peter’s comfortable with him, entering his bedroom through the window but sometimes through the front door, as though he’s just a normal person, welcomed into anyone’s home.

And he’s lovely in his wolf form, too. He’s larger than a timber wolf, making Stiles think of the wolves he’s seen on Game of Thrones. He’s gray and white and his eyes are as blue as they are as a human. Stiles rubs his head, the fur soft behind his ears, extra thick now with his heavy winter coat.  

The entry hole in the back of his neck is small, the real damage is through the front, where the wolfsbane bullet left a messy exit wound. It’s where Stiles would have slit his throat if it was needed, but between the wolfsbane and the blood loss, he didn’t need to do anything else. Which is good, Peter’s had his throat slit once already.

Maybe it’s because of Scott, who Peter attacked so many years ago, taking away Scott’s choice. But  maybe not. Scott’s adjusted quite well to being a wolf, alpha now of his territory, strong and apparently a chick magnet.  Who’d have thought?

Maybe it’s because of Lydia, also attacked when Peter was in his insane phase, killing some with purpose and biting other people almost as random. But Lydia probably wasn’t as random as originally thought and Peter’s bite did help her understand her banshee heritage. She may not love being a banshee, but she’s fine. She’s strong, independent Lydia.

Maybe it’s the quiet voice in the back of his head, reminding him that he’s the weak one, the human -- defenseless little Stiles.  And sometimes, maybe sometimes, the voice sounds a little bit like Nogi did back in the day, whispering ideas, asking questions, making some really good suggestions. Peter trusts you, the voice says, but he wants power and he thinks you can provide power. It’s easy to call Peter and have him meet at the nemeton, tell him there’s a spell Stiles can do. And it has to be there and it has to be with the wolf. Magic likes magic, everyone knows that, and Peter agrees.

Stiles pulls on his rubber gloves, standing back to look at the unmoving wolf. The nemeton makes a good work table, and there’s still plenty of light left with the moon still rising and getting brighter. He tugs the furry body, no longer really Peter, to the edge of the stump and makes a cut starting at the messy wound through his throat and goes down his stomach. That’s the first part and he thinks it’s probably the worst.

He waits a couple of minutes so gravity can do much of the work and then steps forward with his knife again, to continue his task.

He smirks as he sings under his breath, “You’re so cute, I wanna wear you like a suit, I think you’d look pretty good on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, that's a fucked up song.


End file.
